


Stressful Work

by madamesizzle



Series: Levi and Nico smut lol [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Spanking, nipple sucking, rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Nico came home to his beautiful boyfriend Nico after a stressful day at work.(rough sex, and I hope it is actually rough)





	Stressful Work

**Author's Note:**

> I have had such a complicated day and I wrote this randomly throughout the day so sorry if the point doesn't come across or if it was bad

Ever since Nico met his boyfriend Levi he has never been happier. With such a stressful job, he’s glad he is able to relax with his boyfriend, whether that is cuddling and watching a movie, or having sex in the on-call rooms.

Nico has been particularly stressed out lately. Of course he is used to the stress and knows what the job entails, but that doesn’t mean he likes it all the time. The only thing he can think of is his beautiful nerdy boyfriend spread out underneath him, begging Nico for more.

Nico shakes his head to get rid of the distracting and tempting thoughts. Levi has been home all day, one of the few days he got off, and Nico can picture him curled up in a blanket, snuggling Nico’s pillow, trying to get his scent. Nico shook his head again, knowing that he only had two more hours left at the hospital before he could go home and devote his time to Levi. As he was thinking this, he heard his phone beep.

From: Levi Schmitt ❤️❤️  
Hey Nico! How is your day going?

Nico smiled at the text, immediately replying.

From: Nico Kim 💗  
Hey, Babe, my day has been pretty stressful. I should be home soon, Bailey is killing me, haha!

From: Levi Schmitt ❤️❤️  
I’m sorry to hear that :(. Maybe when you come home we can do something to relax you ;)

Nico laughed at the text, trying to cover up his excitement. He sends back a winky face, puts his phone in his pocket and gets back to work.

—————

When it finally turns 7 o’clock, Nico heads home. He says bye to Link, waves bye to anyone else who says bye to him. He’s a man of few words, unless he’s with Levi, then he could talk for hours and hours. He loves how Levi makes him be a more social, happy person.

He gets into his black Range Rover, remembering the first time Levi ever saw it, his mouth open and eyes wide. He told Nico that it somehow made him more attractive, to which Nico laughed off.

He gets home after a 30 minute drive, he was happy to see the lights on. He didn’t expect for Levi to be asleep, but his boy does love to sleep, so he could never be too sure.

“Babe?” Nico calls out when he steps in the door. He slipped his shoes off and put his bag on the floor. He furrowed his brows when he didn’t get a respond.

“Levi? Babe?” He makes his way to his bedroom. He sees that the door is closed, he lightly knocks so he doesn’t scare Levi. He heard him after he knocked.

“Hold on! Wait just one second,” Levi says somewhat out of breathe. Nico chuckles.

“Okay, but don’t keep me waiting too long, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Nico stood against the wall and let Levi do his thing, knowing that he gets panicked easily and wouldn’t want to stress him out.

After a few moments, Levi spoke.

“Okay, you can come in now.” Nico stood himself straight and slowly walked into the room, his eyes widened with what he was looking at.

The room was covered in candles, there were silk bed sheets that Nico didn’t know he had, but most importantly, there was Levi. Levi laid in the middle of the bed, his body completely shaved, he was completely naked, his smooth, pale skin bare.

“Oh fuck, babe you can’t do this to me. Holy shit you look so sexy,” Nico’s voice dropped an octave, his eyes full of lust. He couldn’t stop staring at his boy’s body. Levi slowly got up from his position and crawled toward the edge of the bed to Nico. Nico instinctively came closer to him, putting his hands on Levi’s smooth hips as Levi wraps his arms around Nico’s neck. He puts his mouth to Nico’s ear.

“I know that today has been stressful so I wanted to help you relax, daddy,” Nico just about came right there. He squeezed at Levi’s hips harder.

“What did you just call me?” Levi started to get worried, wondering if he went too far. Nico could see the fear in his eyes and quickly reassured him.

“Call me it again, babe,” Levi kisses him harshly, pushing the back of Nico’s head towards him, trying to get as deep as possible. They pull back from each other, breathless.

“Oh daddy, I want you to fuck me into the mattress. I want you to spank me hard, be rough with me daddy, I’m yours,” Nico was awestruck with the words Levi spoke. He nodded eagerly and went back to kissing his baby.

The two fell backwards on the bed, Levi underneath Nico. Their mouths sucking and licking each other, their tongues fighting a battle that needed no winner. Their desperation was as clear as day. Levi tugged on Nico’s shirt, wanting it off. Nico pulled it off his head, his abs and built chests moving up and down with each of his heavy breaths.

Before Levi knew what he was doing, he put his mouth onto Nico’s left nipple and sucked hard. He wrapped his arms around his torso and lapped his tongue around the hard bud, gently kissing the tip before licking and biting hard. Nico was in heaven above him, he loved how Levi sucked on him like this.

“Levi - uh - babe, as much as I love you doing this ... holy shit that feels so good ... I want to get inside you,” Nico could barely get the words out. Levi gave one more lick then stopped to look up at his boyfriend.

“Of course daddy, I want you in me more than anything, oh please daddy,” Levi begged underneath him keeping eye contact.

“Oh fuck yeah, okay, don’t worry babe, daddy has you, he’ll fuck you real good,” Nico sat up a bit and flipped Levi over so he was laying on his stomach. He got on all fours and stuck his plump, full ass out towards his boyfriend. Nico took his hand and slapped Levi’s right ass cheek. Levi cried out and Nico bit his lip. He loved how Levi’s ass jiggled from the contact, slowly becoming pink. Nico placed his hand on the cheek and rubbed it into the supple skin, before he removed it and slapped the skin hard. He continued to do this for another minute before he sent one final hard slap to his boyfriends ass. Levi fell forward on the bed, his face deep in a pillow, crying out small whines for, “daddy,”. 

Nico leaves over his boy and whispers in his ear,

“Daddy is going to fuck you now. He’s going to fuck you long and hard,” Nico’s hot breath and words make Levi whimper. They move positions so that now Levi is on his back with his knees spread and Nico is in between. Levi hands him a bottle of lube, to which Nico moves to put on his fingers, but Levi stops him.

“I already prepped myself, daddy, did it while imagining your long, hard, cock going in and out of my ass,” Nico could hardly believe the words coming out of Levi’s mouth. He was so in love and lust with this boy. 

“Okay, baby, daddy will start now,” Nico aligns his member to Levi’s hole, he slowly enters in order to give his baby some time to adjust. When Levi’s face finally relaxes from his scrunched up, painful look, Nico knew he could continue. Nico’s big, hard cock felt so good in Levi. 

Nico showed to mercy, he put Levi’s knees all the way to his shoulders and fucked at fast and hard as he could. His balls slapping against Levi’s ass, aggravating his already abused ass in the best way possible. Levi’s eyes were rolled to the back of his head as his as was being pounded. He was waiting for Nico to hit is special spot, the one that made him go insane. He didn’t have to wait for long, though. Nico angled his dick right into Levi’s prostate. Levi screamed at the pleasure, his back arched up and he wrapped his arms and legs around Nico. His mouth was permanently open and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

“Daddy, daddy! Oh yes please, daddy. Please hit my spot again,” Levi was almost crying now, the pleasure he was feeling was unreal. Nico kept pounding and pounding, one arm cradling Levi and the other holding the two up so they wouldn’t fall. His dick was pounding into the tight heat, hitting the prostate dead on. He knew he was making Levi feel good and he didn’t want to stop, he also knew that Levi was about to cum.

Levi put his hands into Nico’s hair and he fell back towards the bed, on the verge of cumming. He pulled and pulled at Nico’s hair, Nico was a moaning mess above him.

“Yeah, baby, pull daddy’s hair. Show me how you like it. Do you like daddy pounding into your tight ass and hitting your spot?” That send Levi over the edge.

“DADDY!” Levi screamed as he shook violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He pulled on Nico’s head so hard that Nico came too, falling on top of his boyfriend. They both shook as they came, Nico lifted his bead to kiss Levi. Even in a state of shock, he kissed back, passionately. They both rode out their orgasms together, with chests coated in cum. Levi takes his finger, covers it in cum, and feeds it to Nico. Nico licks at the finger happily, sucking all of its contents off. Nico lets go of the finger and licks all the cum off Levi’s chest, he doesn’t swallow it, though. Instead, he brings his cum covered tongue to Levi’s mouth and feeds it to them. They kiss and their tongues dance, trying to get all the cum they can. Once all of it is gone, Nico lays on his back, Levi’s head on his chest. Nico strokes Levi’s back and arm with his fingernails. Levi kisses at his chest occasionally, but they both know how tired the other is. 

“Goodnight, daddy, I love you,” Levi whispers with a kiss to Nico’s jaw.

“Goodnight, baby, I love you, too,” Nico kisses the top of Levi’s head, both falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had such a complicated day and I wrote this randomly throughout the day so sorry if the point doesn't come across or if it was bad


End file.
